camilacabellofandomcom-20200222-history
Señorita
|artist = Shawn Mendes |artist 2 = Camila Cabello |released = June 21, 2019 |recorded = 2018 - 2019 |studio = |genre = Latin pop, R&B |length = |album = Romance |album 2 = Shawn Mendes |label = Island, Epic, Syco |writer = Cashmere Cat, Jack Patterson, Charli XCX, Benny Blanco, Andrew Watt, Ali Tamposi, Camila Cabello & Shawn Mendes |producer = Andrew Watt, Benny Blanco, Cashmere Cat |previous = Find U Again |next = South of the Border |video = Shawn Mendes, Camila Cabello - Señorita |lyric = Shawn Mendes, Camila Cabello - Señorita (Lyric Video) |previous track= My Oh My |next track = Liar }} "Señorita" is a song by Shawn Mendes and Camila Cabello. It was released on June 21, 2019, through Island Records. The song is rumored to be featured on Mendes' upcoming album. This is the second time Cabello has collaborated with Mendes after I Know What You Did Last Summer. Background The song was written in January of 2018 by Charli XCX, Ali Tamposi & Andrew Wattman. Charli talked about the writing process of the song in a 2019 interview with Ew.com, stating she'' had been writing “White Mercedes,” one of the songs on her own album with Andrew Watt and Alexandra Tamposi, when the idea for “Señorita” came to them. She knew immediately that it wasn’t for her. When Mendes and Cabello heard it, it just clicked. “The first time I heard it, “Señorita” got played over the phone. Obviously I’m very famous for my leaks. I was like, ‘Don’t send me anything. Don’t send me two of the biggest artists’ new singles!’”'' Both Mendes and Cabello first hinted at a collaboration in December 2018.Camila Cabello Hints At Possible Collaboration with Shawn Mendes They began teasing the project on social media in June 2019,Shawn Mendes Teases New Collaboration With Camila Cabello with each sharing a 20-second video teaser.Shawn Mendes and Camila Cabello Star in Cryptic Video Tease: Watch They uploaded teasers of the song's music video to their social media accounts on June 19, 2019.Shawn Mendes and Camila Cabello Dropped the First Teasers of Their New Song and Music VideoIt Sure Looks Like Shawn Mendes and Camila Cabello Are Releasing a New Song Together and I've Never Been More Excited The former confirmed it as a single later that day along with its release date and artwork.Shawn Mendes on Instagram The song is available to pre-order on multiple physical formats, such as: 7' Vinyl, CD and CD with special packaging. They are all sold on Mendes official merch store in the United Kingdom, America, Canada and Australia. On the 15th of August, a limited edition, signed picture disc (7') was released on Mendes website for a limited time only. It was exclusive to America and was only signed by Cabello. Music Video The song's official video was premiered on YouTube on June 21, 2019. The video is directed by Dave Meyers and it is filmed in Los Angeles, it sees Mendes and Cabello going around the city. The video includes clips of the duo in a hotel room, at a diner where Cabello's character in the video works, riding a motorcycle, and dancing at a party. The music video gained 26 million views in its first 24 hours on YouTube. Videos Live performances Shawn Mendes & Camila Cabello Perform 'Señorita' 2019 Video Music Awards Shawn Mendes, Camila Cabello - Señorita (Live From The AMAs 2019) Others Shawn Mendes & Camila Cabello - "Señorita” Rehearsal Video “Señorita” Behind The Scenes – Part 1 “Señorita” Behind The Scenes – Part 2-1 Shawn Mendes and Camila Cabello (Señorita teaser pt.2) Shawn Mendes, Camila Cabello - Señorita (Lyric Video) Lyrics References Category:Singles Category:Collaborations Category:Songs Category:Songs from Romance Category:Released Songs Category:Romance Category:Duets